The Usual
by KaiThePhaux
Summary: Nothing's normal in the life of the teen EVO, Rex. Especially when he's working for a government agency who treats him more like an object, than a kid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** No! I don't own any of the Generator Rex characters! Nope, I don't even own Agent Six. Isn't that depressing? Credits to the original creators and whatnot!

* * *

* * *

"What do you **MEAN** that I have to _double_ my training?" The whining voice of a fifteen-year-old boy resounded through the hallways of Earth's largest EVO-fighting organization: Providence.

"I'm just following orders, Rex. White wasn't pleased on your latest...'Heroics' in San Francisco." Another voice, calm, controlled, and stern responded. "It's simply your punishment. Not my decision."

The boy, Rex, was an EVO himself, and Providence's ('Self-proclaimed', as many had stated) secret weapon. The other person, clad in an all-green business suit, was Agent Six. He was Rex's (As the boy put it, "Aggro-Nanny") mentor, trainer, and overall overseer.

"It's not _MY_ fault the EVO went on a rampage and destroyed the Bay Bridge." the teen stuck out his lower jaw and crossed his arms.

"You _provoked_ it."

Rex opened his mouth to retort, but really couldn't deny that he had, in fact, purposely provoked the EVO.

For _fun_.

Fortunately there were no injuries to the civilians, save for Rex, of whom was thrashed around, resulting in the overall destruction of the bridge.

After a silence, Rex spoke.

"Where're we headed?"

"Holiday's lab. You're due for a checkup." Six's face turned from stoic to frowning when he saw the youth's smile beam ever brighter upon the mention of the good doctor's name.

As they entered the room, Doctor Holiday was working on a nanite solution, a vial in her hands. She didn't seem to notice the two enter.

"Honey! I'm hooommmee!" Rex smiled and held out his arms, a carefree expression on his face.

An audible sigh was heard from across the room as Holiday put down the vial and walked over, brushing her hands on her labcoat.

"Six, Rex. What're you two doing here, today?" Holiday put her hands on her hips. The question was directed at the agent, but she knew Rex would have a cow if she didn't include him in the question.

"He's here for a checkup." Six stated.

"A full-body exam works, too, Doctor Holiday." the teen interjected, pushing Six a little out of the way to be in front of the doctor.

Holiday couldn't help but notice Rex's expression. It was so _happy_ - it unnerved her.

"Okay. Rex, sit down over there and take off your jacket. I'll take your blood pressure." The doctor walked over and grabbed a few instruments out of a drawer. She watched Six leave out of the corner of her eye.

Holiday walked over to Rex, who promptly stuck his arm out. His face showed that he was obviously lovestruck with her. She fastened the device on his arm, and slowly tightened the device.

"Is there an airport nearby? Or is that just my heart taking off?" Rex had the worst pickup lines, and somehow, Doctor Holiday was able to stand them...just barely. She listened to his heart beat through her stethoscope.

"Keep your heart under control, Rex." She frowned and tightened the device a little more in punishment, getting a small squeak out of him. "I don't want to read the wrong measurement."

"Don't worry, doc. You can't read _me_ wrong."

Holiday de-pressurized the device and took it off. She stuck a thermometer in his mouth to shut him up.

The doctor walked a ways away, turning her attention through the window in her lab. The entire Petting Zoo, as Providence called it, was visible.

"Doc? Are you from Tennessee?" Rex took out the thermometer and smiled at her. She didn't look at him.

"No, Rex. I'm not-" her voice was bored answering the question. Rex interrupted her.

"Because you're the only _ten_ I _see_!"

There was silence.

"Kid, your pickup lines are worse than your attention span." Heads turned to see Bobo Haha, Rex's friend and 'bad influence', walk in. The chimp was toting a drink with a long straw, and occasionally sipped from it.

"-Says the ape who wears a _diaper_." Rex made a face.

"It's a simian--forget it." Bobo sighed and hopped up on a shelf. Holiday retrieved the thermometer from Rex, who obviously wasn't even using it.

"Okay, Rex. Do you have any cuts, scrapes..or anything of the sort?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I have a small cut on my leg, but I'm sure-" the teen shut his mouth before he could say any more.

"Pull up your pant-leg, and let me disinfect it."

Rex's face turned to worry. He was sure that the highlight of every checkup for Doctor Holiday was to find some wound, smother it in some awful, needless disinfectant solution, whilst finding a way to make it hurt most, and then slap some sort of embarrassing band-aid on it. Reluctantly, Rex pulled up his pant-leg, showing Holiday a nasty cut.

She sighed. "How'd you get it?"

"Falling for you."

The doctor got out a spray disinfectant, shook it and sprayed Rex's leg before he had time to protest. Rex's yelps could probably be heard from across the base. Rex bet that if Six had heard his cries, that he'd have done the impossible and _smiled_.

Holiday got out two packages of band-aids.

"Do you want the _Power Rangers_, or the _pink_ ones?" She daunted, smiling.

"Hard decision, chief. I'd pick the **pink** ones if I was you. They match your _personality_." Bobo snickered.

Rex frowned.

"Can't you just _kiss_ it and make it better?" The teen was doomed anyways, so why not fit a cheesy pickup line in there?

Silence once more. Holiday gave him a dangerous look.

"...Power Rangers."

* * *

As night fell, the EVO agency, Providence, powered down for the night. Several laboratories were left lit, of course, to study EVO nature and nanites 24/7. The rest of the base, however, was dark.

The teen EVO, Rex, was, like the laboratories, bright and wide awake, unable to fall asleep. The half-day of 'mandatory' (As Six had put it) briefing had put him to sleep, leaving him restless.

Shoving his covers aside, Rex got up and out of his bed. Sighing, he looked around, eying Bobo, his chimpanzee 'partner in crime', who had fallen asleep in the corner of his newest room.

Rex sighed and immediately became bored of the situation. He was stuck awake in the middle of the night, with nobody to bother, and nothing to do.

With a smile, Rex placed his hand on the white door leading out into the hallway. White Knight had insisted to keep "The Weapon" as he called him, locked up for the night for 'security issues'.

Rex let his nanites do the work, white lines brightly crawled down his hand and partially into the door. Almost instantly, a small -click- was heard, and the door opened slightly. With a large grin, he slipped outside.

_I don't have anything to do, BUT it beats rotting in that hole they call a room._

The hallways were dark, sure, but they weren't pitch black, so navigating was fairly easy. After a few minutes of walking, Rex decided to sit down on a bench located in the center of the hallway. He took in a deep breath and relaxed slightly.

Doctor Holiday had always told him that his nanites were controlled by his emotions, but he never really took that to heart. She even suggested calming yoga lessons, breathing exercises, and other nonsense. All of which had failed. Rex inhaled and exhaled once more, trying to mimic what she'd demonstrated as 'calming'.

Rex looked up at the opposing hallway wall, where a poster hung. It had directions for an escape route in case of an emergency. Rex chuckled.

"The only **real** emergency they'd have around here is if Six suddenly grew a _heart_."

Rex wiped away an imaginary tear from laughing at his own joke and sighed once more. He looked down the hallway to his right. Holiday's lab was down there, and cracks of light could be seen underneath the closed door. With a bright smile, the teen EVO got up and walked towards the light. What could be better than bugging the woman who so **obviously** had the _hots_ for him?

Rex suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Freaking out, he whirled around, stumbling, and eventually landed poorly on the ground. He looked up, wide-eyed, his hand to his heart in shock. One of the only people Rex didn't want to run into, was standing before him, clad in a forest green suit, black tie, black sunglasses, and a frown.

"Hey, Six. Fancy meetin' _you_ here." Rex was unnerved at the sudden appearance of his mentor and fighting 'partner', but kept his voice as normal and casual as possible.

"Rex." Agent Six acknowledged the teen. "Need I ask why you're out and about at this hour?"

"Got bored." Rex answered plainly, getting up and dusting himself off. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days, sneaking up on me like that."

Even in the poor lighting, Rex saw Six's eyebrow raise and his frown deepen ever-so-slightly.

"You're going back to your quarters. You know you aren't allowed out of your room after midnight." Six grabbed his arm and started to tow him back to his room.

"You act more and more like a _nanny_ every day, Six. But I don't want to go-" Rex started complaining, but was silenced when Six raised his left hand.

"What? What's the matter? Am I not allowed to-" The agent's hand suddenly covered Rex's mouth. If Six hadn't looked so serious, whether or not to lick the agent's hand wouldn't have been a question.

"We have intruders. Listen." Six whispered, letting Rex go. The teen looked up towards the ventilation shafts, where slight scrabbling and thumping could be heard. Rex looked to Six for advice.

Suddenly, there was a noise of powering down. Providence's halls became pitch black, and their generators weren't kicking in. Someone or something had manually cut the lines and prevented the backups from producing electricity. Rex looked down the hall towards Holiday's lab. No light was shown under the door.

A slight beep of a comlink being opened sounded. Rex looked back over to Six.

"We have a situation. Intruders and a power outage. Manually lock down the petting zoo, laboratories, and other EVO holds. Try to get that power back. Evacuate the petting zoo of all personnel, as well as laboratories. We will have no accidents, today." Regardless of the situation, the agent's voice was calm when alerting the control towers.

Rex's eyebrows lowered and he gave his mentor a look of determination.

"Six, what should-"

"Get to your quarters. Now."

"But I think I can-"

"Go. That's an order." Rex blinked, then nodded, turning to run down the hallway, his bare feet making a light padding sound on the white metallic floor.

There was the sound of creaking metal followed by the tearing of steel, and the crashing of a heavy being on the floor. A low growl was heard from behind at Six's location, and the clanging of metal on metal was heard seconds after.

"Six?" Rex stopped, his feet skidding a bit on the floor. He turned and started to run back.

Before he got a few feet away, a monstrous figure dropped from the ceiling, crashing onto the floor with such weight and force that debris and metal shrapnel was thrown into the air. Rex covered his face with both of his arms to shield himself.

The all-too-familiar form of Skalamander loomed over him, crystals glinting in the low light, and the bits of slime and drool coming from it's mouth refracting that light.

"It's past your **bedtime**, kid. Let me put you to _rest_-- Permanently!" The gurgling voice of the lizard EVO rang out as it shot large crystal shards at Rex, who dodged them just in time. The crystals imbedded them into the wall behind Rex.

"Is it?" Rex formed a cocky smile and eyebrows lowered as he activated the large mechanical hands he'd dubbed 'Smackhands'.

"Then let me give you a **_hand_**!"

* * *

* * *

_Technically_ my second fanfiction, but I'm still learning proper ways to write...

I'm not one for writing puns, banter, and whatnot, but I'll definitely try my best, because after all, this IS Generator Rex we're talking about!

**Please review**! Lemme know what you think! I think I may continue this one, because I have a few ideas on where this can go. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews! I've never _had_ reviews before. Anyways - I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No, I _still_ don't own Agent Six...or anyone else who hangs out with him. I don't own Generator Rex, GEEZ.

* * *

* * *

"Then let me give you a _**hand**_!"

Large crystals shot at the teenage EVO, Rex, who jumped over the attack with the aid of the large mechanical hands at his disposal.

Time itself seemed to slow down when Rex launched his first attack on Skalamander with an uppercut of his right 'fist'. In that dilatory stream of time, the teen unleashed not only an uppercut with his right, but a second punch with his left 'fist'.

As the large lizard EVO was sent spiraling, Rex summoned his Super Boot to his right leg, finishing off the fight with a kick to Skalamander's side, sending him crumpled into a wall. At that moment, time seemed to right itself once again, and Skalamander was left in a heap. Rex figured he'd have Six haul the lizard away.

The dust settled, and Rex wiped his forehead as he reverted back to _normal_.

"Rex. Incoming!" The teen turned at the familiar voice of his handler, Agent Six, just in time to see Biowulf, the mechanical 'leader' of The Pack, vault over him, pursued by the green-suited katana-wielding agent himself.

An all-too-familiar murky red and black portal opened and awaited the two rogue EVOs on the opposite side of the room. Both Biowulf and Skalamander entered it without hesitation, and disappeared instantly.

There was silence.

Six gave Rex a glare that bluntly stated, _"..And you didn't stop them...why?"_

Rex gave Six an apologetic smile and shrugged.

Suddenly, the lights of Providence flickered on; the hallways illuminated in the pure white light. A Providence soldier ran down the hall, his voice slightly out of breath when he reached the two and spoke.

"Agent Six, sir! There are reports coming in of escaped EVOs." He was interrupted by a sharp, inhuman roar in the distance, coincidentally timed to prove his statement right. "Providence isn't safe, sir." He finished.

The green agent's attention turned from the soldier to Rex. There was a short silence.

"Pack your things." Six ordered. We're taking a _vacation_."

One could visibly see Rex's eyes light up with energy and excitement as the last word was announced. The teen quickly ran back to his room, skidding as he approached the doorway.

The white door promptly slid open. The EVO teen excitedly entered and started stuffing clothes into a small backpack Providence had given him a few months back. He put on his signature goggles, jacket, and slid on his shoes.

"What's up with all da hurry, Chief?" Bobo Haha, who was now awake and stretching, asked.

Rex grabbed the little maroon ball Six'd given him as a "_gift_" (Rex figured it had some sort of tracking device in it, but appreciated it regardless) for completing his first mission, as well as a handheld gaming system.

"Get your stuff ready, monkey, because _we're_ going on a _**vacation**_!"

* * *

Rex's hands excitedly gripped the seat as The Keep, a giant floating transport aircraft, flew above beaches and cityscapes. The anxious teen peered out the window, looking at all of the detail below.

"Hey, Six." The teen turned from the window to his overseer across the room. "Where're we going?"

The agent didn't turn to look at the boy, but instead kept staring straight ahead.

"Providence is being evacuated. The loose EVOs were too much a threat to our personnel."

"Then where're we..-"

Six adjusted his dark glasses, but still didn't look at Rex.

"Providence's second base."

"We have a _SECOND_ base? How cool!"

If the teen wasn't excited before, he was now.

"Is it like..a secret underground base, Six?"

"Be patient and you'll see."

Rex crossed his arms and pouted, slouching in the chair. After a long silence he spoke again.

"Oh! Oh! I got it! A _moon_ base! It's gotta be!"

Six actually turned to look at the teen, raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer. The agent turned back to the way he was sitting before, and continued to be silent.

_What a stick in the mud...Or somewhere else, as Six's case may be._

Rex gave up at that point and got out his handheld game, turned it on, and started playing. Whenever Rex's character in the game was in any sort of immediate danger of dying, he let his nanites take control and 'hack' the game so he'd win the battle.

"Rex. We're here." There was slight turbulence as Six announced their destination to the teen. The Keep was landing.

Rex threw his game into his pack, slew it over his shoulder and ran to the exits, waiting for them to open.

"It's...!" he was excited, no doubt, as The Keep's doors were slowly opened, revealing a rusting, old, abandoned city building.

"...An old office?" he looked around, eventually turning back to Agent Six in utter disappointment.

"...In the **bad** side of town? _Why_?" He whined, bluntly voicing to his mentor that he didn't approve of their '_vacation_ spot'.

"Providence didn't want to attract attention within the city limits."

Rex and Six walked out of The Keep, followed by Doctor Holiday and Bobo, and trailing behind t_hem_ were several other scientists and trainers. Other large airships were landing, and more personnel were filing out, heading towards the entrance to the seemingly vacant structure.

"Oh, like **hundreds** of _government agents_, _EVO _trainers, scientists, a talking _chimp_, a green _wannabe ninja_, and, oh yeah, a teen that can morph into _machines_, suddenly, out of _nowhere_, dropping from the sky in _huge flying airships_, all converging into a single, old, _abandoned_ office building won't attract _attention_." Rex pointed out, catching his breath and raising an eyebrow. He crossed his arms, looking at Six.

"Ya know, Green, da kid's got a point." Bobo stated, catching up to Rex and Six.

The Agent Six said nothing, but instead, kept walking towards the building's entrance, his face stoic.

As the doors to the structure were opened, Rex stepped inside. To his surprise, the inside of the building looked like their old base - pure, clean, and white - while the outside of the building looked abandoned and dirty.

Six caught the look of surprise Rex was giving off and grabbed his shoulder, leading him down the hallway.

"It's amazing what technology can do to help disguise a building, Rex."

Six led the teen into a small white room with a small monitor in it.

"This is your _room_ for the time being."

Rex walked in, set his small bag down, and looked around. He frowned.

"It's **smaller** than my _oldest_ room."

"Don't fret. It's only for a few days until the other base is back to normal."

Six turned and left, leaving the EVO teenager standing alone in his new, broom closet-small room. Rex sighed, then smiled and adjusted his goggles.

"It's almost like they _WANT_ me to wander around and cause trouble with a room this small."

Rex started toward the door, only to be stopped by the appearance of Bobo.

"Watch it, Chief. Don't go messin' around on this new base. Nobody'll like dat." He walked by the teen, closing the door behind him.

Rex's smile just became more mischevious.

"Oh, like you're one to talk. I'll show _you_ messing around." He tightened his gloves with a few tugs and opened the door, only to reveal the green-suited wall of flesh wearing sunglasses and a scowl named Agent Six.

"Rex, you will do no such thing."

"But why when I-" He started to try to reason.

"You have training to do."

Rex sulked, hung his head, and reluctantly followed the agent down the hall.

After a short while of walking, and down a flight of stairs, they came to a large room. The glass encasing a small training area was hard to the touch, but Providence had it specially engineered it to be elastic when a large amount of force was exerted on it. There were three remote-controlled robotic training partners in the training area, as well as several other machines stationary on the wall to test reflexes.

"Six, that looks like a torture chamber." Rex received a deadly look from Six, and was told to enter in through a side door.

Agent Six walked casually to a large control panel and pressed a few buttons. Machines whirred on the inside, coming to life. The entrance to the arena locked.

"I'll start you off easy, Rex. Just use your abilities to try to neutralize the 'enemy'."

The teen activated his Smackhands and poised himself for a fight.

"So you **won't **get mad if I destroy your _toys_?" Rex teased, a glint in his eye.

"Try to take them out _without_ blowing them to bits."

"Fine...you're no fun.."

A large hammer-like apparatus dislodged itself from the opposing wall and smashed down at Rex, who dodged and jumped, punching the device and sending it tottering over to the side, where it collapsed in a sparking heap.

"This is too easy, Six. Considering it's _you_, I figured it'd be more of a _**challenge**_."

One of the robots whirred to life and leapt at Rex, who dodged and punched. As soon as the punch collided with the 'face' of the robot, there was a spinning -click- as Rex's fist spun around like a drill, making the force of impact much 'deadlier'. The robot was sent flying, but caught itself and launched back at Rex, displaying some fancy kick-like moves.

Rex shielded himself with his right 'hand', and activated his B.F.S. The blade glinted in the unnatural light before Rex swung and cut the robot in half, the two parts of robot sparking with electricity. There was silence.

In that silence, a very loud facepalm was heard from Agent Six's direction.

"Whoops. Sorry, Six. My bad." The teen laughed, before gasping and jumping back from the second robot that'd activated and swung at him. The robot left a large hole in the ground from where it'd missed Rex.

"What's with all o' da ruckus down here? Some sort of training you have up o' your sleeve, Green Bean?" Bobo entered, walking quickly to Six's side.

"No, just Rex destroying our equipment..._again_." Six frowned and leaned back, away from the control panel. Both him and Bobo watched Rex's moves.

After about thirty minutes, Six'd turned up the difficulty to a level two, and then a level three, upon Rex's request, several minutes later.

The training bot jumped at Rex, who shielded himself just in time, his knees almost buckling under the force of the attack. Another robot came from behind and punched the unaware Rex in the back, sending him skidding towards another 'bot, whose attack nearly missed the teen's head, leaving a small crater in the ground. Rex rolled and flipped himself upright punching both bots with one swift motion.

And after watching Rex 'duke it out' with the different robots and apparatuses, Six decided it was time for a rest.

"Rex. I'm powering down the console now. Your training's over for now."

"Sweet!" The teen Super Booted a pair of robots, making them spiral and clatter in a corner. He powered down and tiredly walked to the exit, waiting for the training arena's door to unlock. He was slightly out of breath due to the exercise.

Six pressed a few buttons.

"Powering down _now_." He pressed one more button and looked back at the training area.

Rex tried the door, but it was still locked. One of the robots took a swing at Rex, who barely dodged the attack.

"Six! I thought you said you _powered it down_!" Rex asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.

"I did. There must be a glitch in the system."

"_Really_, Six? I couldn't tell!" Sarcasm dripped in his voice, and he dodged another attack. He activated his right fist and, with the giant mechanical hand, knocked the robot across the area. Rex tried the door with his left, but to no avail. He was locked in.

Six turned back to the console and completely shut it down. The robots and arena, however, did not respond. Instead, they all rushed at Rex at once. He activated both of his hands to form a shield between him and the equipment. This would hold the machines off for a bit.

"Sorry, Rex. I can't stop them. They're out of my control. You'll have to fend them off and destroy them."

"Six, are you saying that, because of a glitch, I'm _stuck_ in here with tens of robots programmed to _**kill**_ me?"

"Sounds about right, kid." Bobo situated himself so he had a better view of the training area.

Rex lowered his eyebrows in frustration, trying to gather strength against the opposing force.

_This is going to be just about as much fun as listening to a mission briefing..._

_

* * *

_

* * *

Chapter two! Rex is stuck in training _forever_! ...Unless he can figure a way out.

Again, **reviews** are loved! Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**General Zargon - Thanks! And you'll see in this chapter. ;)**

**Atalanta's Arrow - Indeed it is, but you never know. If I were Six, I would've facepalmed, and thank you!**

**AnimeBook12 - I do enjoy putting Rex into trouble, what's fun without a little...danger involved? Muaha! Thank you!**

**Lexer047 - xD Thanks so much!**

**Total Weirdo - I think Six is secretly enjoying this, too. Thank you very much!**

**An Antique Heart - Oh no, not good for Rex at all. Glad you like! Thank you! ^^**

Thanks for your reviews! Lookin' forward to more!

**Disclaimer: No, I DON'T own Agent Six. No, not since last cha- just - I- lemme talk here! I'm n- I don't own anyone. Gosh!

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Black shoes skidded on the concrete flooring in the training arena as Rex held off against two EVO-strong robots, and several devices that'd decided to dislodge from the wall and start smashing at him. The clad-in-orange teen could feel his machines slowly becoming weaker as they were slowly torn and dented by the barrage.

Finally, they gave way.

Rex felt a torrent of split-second pain as his machines, the Smackhands, completely disintegrated, leaving his regular arms in a shielded pose. With a cry, he flew backwards from the force of the impact. The EVO teen hit the ground at a sharp angle and skidded on his right shoulder, eventually coming to a stop.

Rex gulped and stood up, breathing hard. His arms felt sore, and his _shoulder_ definitely didn't feel right. His arm hung at his side, and when he tried to move it, he got no response except for -

"**Ow!**" Rex left hand flew to his shoulder. He bit his lip.

The other training devices rushed forward, one of them lashed out at the teen, who jumped off to the side just in time to dodge an attack. The attacker-robot smashed into the glass, and got temporarily stuck in it's cushiony-effect.

Rex dodged another bot's attempt to flatten his skull, and activated the B.F.S in his right arm - with difficulty. He put on his goggles with his left hand and looked from Six and Bobo, to the menacing robots.

"Sorry, Six, but your _toys_ gotta go!"

The teen pulled the handle on the 'hilt' of the sword and the top split into two parts, converting the whole sword into three huge blades. There was a small click, as the mechanics in the sword connected and spun, the once-still sword becoming an _active_ buzz-saw. Rex leapt and weaved through the machines, slicing and dicing anything that came into contact. He made sure to support his arm with his left. Rex figured there's no fun in making an injury _worse_.

Smoke and crackles of sparks and electricity filled Rex's _'path of destruction'_ as the old robots and apparatuses were deactivated. As Rex saw his handiwork, he returned his whirring buzz-saw back to a regular arm. He walked, slumping over a little, back to the door, which'd popped open as soon as the last of the equipment was demolished.

As soon as Rex walked out, Six had grabbed his good shoulder, and was leading him out and up the stairs.

"I'd say your training's done for the day." The green agent stated, staring straight ahead as he led Rex out.

"Oh, _thanks_, Six. Where're we-"

"Holiday's lab. You need to get your arm looked at."

"I told 'im dat several weeks ago!" Bobo piped up, chuckling a bit. "Ya did good there, chief. You've gotta knack for destroyin' Providence property."

The chimp only got an angry glare from Rex as they approached Doctor Holiday's lab.

Six opened the door, only to have Holiday run straight into him and Rex. There was silence as Holiday realized what'd just happened.

"What happened _now_?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Kid here hurt his arm durin' training." Bobo strutted into the room, perching next to the patient's sitting table.

"Ugh, Rex. Come into my lab and take off your shirt. I know how to take _care_ of your arm. Six, you wait outside until we're done." She shuffled a few files she had in her arms and walked back into the room.

Rex smiled and looked off at Six as he turned to enter Holiday's lab.

"_**Score**._" He gave a toothy grin and waltzed inside.

The door shut, and the green agent heard talking on the inside. It was muffled. Several minutes later, there was a very loud crack, followed by an even louder cry of pain by Rex.

Six walked in. Rex already had his shirt back on and was lying on the table groaning in pain. Holiday looked up at him and smiled.

"Dislocated shoulder. I had to snap it back. He'll be fine."

She glanced over to Rex, who had seemed to calm down, and was testing his arm to see if it still even moved right.

"You can leave, Rex. Six and I have to _talk_."

The teen looked up and put on his jacket.

"Gladly. Of course, doc, you and I can _talk_, too. Perhaps over lunch or-"

"Go, Rex." Holiday completely turned around and pointed to the door, a stern look on her face.

"Okay, okay. We're leaving. C'mon Bobo." He motioned for the chimp to follow as he straightened his jacket and closed the door, leaving the agent and doctor alone.

"What happened with this _training _of his? A **_glitch_** in the system?" Holiday had crossed her arms and leaned against her work table, giving Agent Six 'the eye'.

"The glitch-" Six started, but was interrupted by an outburst by Holiday, who threw her hands down onto the table with a loud bang.

"We don't _have_ glitches in our system. The robots may be _old_, but as soon as the console's _off_, **they** shut _off_. Six, you purposely tried to _hurt_ him!" She was furious at the agent, who showed no signs of caring or surprise.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him. I had the full intention of his survival."

-Outside the room, Rex'd remembered that he'd wanted to ask Six a question, and turned around, heading back to the lab. Bobo went back to Rex's _'room'_. As the teen approached the lab door, he stopped. He put his ear to the door and listened.

_They're...arguing?_

-Back in the room, Doctor Holiday showed no signs of calming down, and Six looked as calm as ever.

"You _nearly _gave him a concussion as well as a broken arm in your little _stunt_! What were you _**thinking**_?"

"Rex has to learn that the unexpected can happen during battle, and that even when the situation may_ seem_ controlled, he has to be on his guard." Six stuck his hands in his pockets, looking straight at Holiday.

"All you Providence agents are alike. Just as long as training gets in, you don't care about what happens to your train-ee." She'd switched from angry, to just under cross. Six adjusted his glasses.

"You need to leave me to do my work, Doctor Holiday. You deal with Rex your way, I'll deal with him my way." He headed towards the door and opened it, revealing the teen leaning cooly against the wall. Six raised an eyebrow.

"Cute _little stunt_, Six. Fun stuff in there." Rex's sarcasm was so thick, that one could taste it.

"It isn't polite to eavesdrop, Rex. What do you want?" The agent replied and frowned ever-so-slightly.

"Ignoring the fact that you almost _killed_ me...." Rex frowned. "Can I have Noah over?"

Six looked back at Holiday as he exited the lab, closing the door.

"No." He started walking down the hallway, his face stoic.

"And why not?" Rex was fairly ticked at the agent.

"Because your knowledge of him working for White may-"

"That's a lame excuse and you _know_ it, Six. Can I have him over or not?"

There was silence. Agent Six stopped walking in the hall.

"Fine. But you have _two_ hours." Six turned down the hallway to the right and left Rex.

"Sweet!" Rex ran down the way to his room, opening up the door with gusto.

"Why da hurry? We aren't gonna go on a "_vacation"_ again, are we?" Bobo raised a brow-ridge and looked over at the teen.

"Nope. Gotta call Noah." Rex picked up his cellphone and dialed.

* * *

"Providence has a _SECOND_ base?" Noah exclaimed as he parked his bike along the side of the building. He looked over at Rex.

"That's what _**I**_ said!" He waited for Noah to lock his bike before he walked in.

"I still haven't explored the whole place, but I know most of the main areas." Rex motioned over to the left. "White's office. And down the hall is Holiday's lab." He gestured over to the left. "That flight of stairs leads down into a training facility. It's pretty...fancy."

They continued walking, heading towards Rex's room. They passed Six. Rex said nothing, but had an annoyed look on his face.

"What's with you and Six?" The blond asked, pointing backwards towards the green agent.

"He tried to kill me with the training 'bots. Lied and said it was a _'system glitch'_. He claims that it was "All part of the _training_." or some nonsense."

"Ouch. That's brutal."

Rex shrugged and opened the door to his room.

"Man. It's really small. I would've figured it to be as big as your other room."

"I'll only be here for a couple more days, so it's not so bad." Rex handed him a controller and sat down, turning on their favorite video-game.

After a while, they started to converse.

"So Rex. Why d'ya think Six always wears those glasses?"

"I dunno. With my five years of being here, he's _never_ taken them off. He's protective of them. It's kinda weird." Rex stuck out his tongue and mashed buttons on his controller. "He's probably an _EVO_ or something, and he's hiding the _effects_ on his eyes with his glasses." He chuckled a little bit.

"Good theory. What about Holiday? She doesn't seem like the Providence _type_ to work here. She must be newer."

"Yeah, she's a new recruit. She came here probably about three years ago. You should've seen the look on her face when she realized she'd been assigned a _little kid_ who could control his nanites as a project." They both laughed.

"And White? What's **_his_** problem? He treats you even _less_ like a human than Six does."

Rex paused the game and looked at Noah.

"I think he's scared of EVOs, like they're going to transfer their 'faulty' nanites over to him or something. That's why he's always in a sterilized office."

"That's messed up. He's a pretty big jerk."

"He's _paying_ you to be with me. You can't call him that." Rex gave the blond a half-frown.

"Well I-"

The door opened, and the stoic green ninja-agent aggro-nanny stepped in.

"Rex. Your friend has to leave. Your time's up." Six said, his face as straight as ever. He adjusted his glasses.

Both Noah and Rex chuckled at that, and they both stood up. Rex said his goodbyes, and Six escorted Noah out of the building.

Rex sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What's the problem, chief?" Bobo asked, looking down at the teen from his perch.

"Bored."

"Go an' explore or sometin'. It'll give ya sometin' ta do." the chimp waved his hands motioning for Rex to leave. The teen got up, stuck his hands in his pockets, and boredly walked out the door.

_So this is an old government base...I'm sure they have some secret rooms._

Rex smiled and slid down the railing on a flight of stairs, he turned around a corner and did the same down another set of stairs. The room he was in was lit by an old-fashioned fluorescent bulb, which flickered as soon as he walked in. The teen looked around, and seeing an old, wooden door, he tried the handle.

Locked.

_Theories are...that nanites are in everything..._

He grasped the handle and closed his eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds, there was a shifting sound, and then a click.

"Oooh. Who's the ultimate lock-picker?" gloating always helps a situation. Always.

Rex pulled the handle, and opened the door. Dust flew out and into his face. He coughed and cleared the air with a wave of the hand. As soon as the door opened, there was a strange noise similar to that of an old television set turning on..only louder.

There, in the middle of what seemed to be an old and abandoned broom closet, stood a peculiar machine. It was about of wait-height at the very top. Its base was a regular box-shape, but the apparatus that stood on top of it looked strange. It looked like a large glass, hollow pedestal, and at the top, it formed out in the shape of a perfect ball. Inside the ball, was a pale-yellow gas that gave off a soft light.

For some odd reason...he had to touch it. He reached his hand out and-

"Rex! Don't touch that!" Someone's white-cuffed hand flew out and grabbed Rex's wrist.

The teen jumped and pulled his hand backwards, looking at the other.

"Six - I swear. Do you _stalk_ me or something?"

"It's my job."

"Aggro nanny."

"I prefer 'green ninja'."

Rex took his wrist back from Six's grasp.

"Do you even know what that device is, Rex?"

"..No."

"That little machine can power you down for days or longer if you touch it. It deactivates EVOs on contact, but it's effects are only temporary."

Rex blinked. "So it's like a _mini me_!" A big grin formed on his face. "I'll call it..Rex _Junior_!" Six frowned.

"EVOs are _attracted_ to it's light." He shut the door. "Don't go near it."

Agent Six grabbed his upper arm and started leading him out and up the stairs. Rex looked back at the open closet.

_That..yellow....it's...._

Six caught his look and yanked him forward, causing the teen to trip up the stairs. He landed poorly on his face. With a growl, he continued up the stairs.

* * *

Night fell upon the second base as it did in the first one.

Labs bright, hallways dark, and the teen EVO in his bed. Only this time, snoring could be heard coming from Rex's room. At around three in the morning, his eyes opened. With half-lidded eyes, he stepped quietly out of bed and opened the door with a touch of the hand.

Rex, was sleep-walking.

He dragged his feet groggily down the dark corridors and turned down the flight of stairs, turning again, he went down the second set.

That room. This time, nothing lit the small space. Nothing but that yellow. He could feel it...

Almost in a hypnotic trance, he grabbed the door-handle and it clicked open, just as before. When the door opened, no dust plummeted outwards towards him. The only thing was that yellow. He had to touch it...It looked so _warm_ and inviting...

With a sleepy smile, Rex moved his right hand to touch the glass, the un-gloved hand centimeters away from contact. The glass brushed his fingertips.

* * *

* * *

I suck at cliffhangers. I think I try too hard.

Anyways! Hope you like! x3 Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.

Please **review**, like always! Thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: No. No I don't own these guys...But I _am_ looking for a Six plushie on eBay! :'D**

**Kereea - You'll seen soon enough, I'm sure. ;)**

**MadroxMR - Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Thanks so much for the review! :'3**

**Shadow-L-Chan - I'll have to agree with you there, but I'm really not sure how many fans know the _names_ of all of his abilities, but I'll do my best to limit those marks! Thanks for the review!**

**General Zargon - I'm actually not one for focusing on Noah, but I'll try to fit somethin' in. Thanks for the review!**

**Darke Eco Freak - Your money's well-betted. You read me like a book! Thank you so much!**

**And special thanks to NinjaSheik, alienphantom, PhantomGirl112, ****AnimeBook12****, ****An Antique Heart, ****and Mirror's Mirage for your reviews! You're all so sweet! ^^**

Onto the story!

* * *

**

* * *

**As soon as skin touched glass, the machine grew slightly brighter. A comforting, warm sensation traveled up Rex's hand. He sleepily placed his entire hand upon the contraption to feel its warmth.

Soon, the comforting feeling molded into one feeling remotely like brushing against static electricity, gradually growing stronger. The sleep-walking teen found that he couldn't remove his hand, even if he'd tried.

The pale-yellow grew ever brighter, and Rex's eyes opened a little wider. He blinked awake.

"What'm I _doing_..?"

Rex blinked again and looked down at the device his hand seem to be plastered upon.

"..Uh..oh.." He tried removing his hand, for the machine started making him feel gradually sleepier. After a few seconds, there was a large spark, and Rex's hand, like two positive sides of a magnet interact, was repulsed by the round instrument. The teen grasped his hand, which felt mildly singed, and fell to his knees.

"Today's..not.....my day..." He toppled over and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"...Rex?" The teen opened his eyes to what seemed to be a female voice. The world was bright and blurry, and his eyes weren't ready for the light. He quickly fluttered his eyelids and closed them again in pain.

"Six. I got a response from him. He's waking up." The voice was slightly muffled and distorted. Rex groaned and tried opening his eyes again. He put his hand up to block the light as he blinked his eyes open. His pupils un-dialated themselves gradually, becoming accustomed to the light and world around him.

The first thing he saw was his hand. Un-gloved and wrapped in medical tape. He went to touch it with his other hand, but found he could barely move it.

_So...tired.._

"Holiday, what're his bio readings?" A male voice asked.

There was the brisk clicking of heels and Rex shut his eyes, groaning and sitting up with effort.

"No nanite activity. Nothing at all."

"Check again."

"I refreshed the system...Same thing."

The teen sat up and looked around. Agent Six was looming over him, and Doctor Holiday was nearby, checking a computer monitor. Rex was in Holiday's lab, under some covers and there was a pillow wedged behind where his head had been sitting.

Rex opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Holiday.

"How're you feeling, Rex?" She walked over and pushed the teen back down to a lying position.

"More tired than after a mission briefing."

Six walked forward.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.

"..Is that a _trick_ question?"

"About last night, Rex."

"Oh. Not really."

Agent Six leaned against the counter beside Rex and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Last night, I went into your room to go check on you-"

"You _check_ on me..? When I'm _**sleeping**_?" Rex made a disgusted face.

"-When I realized you weren't in bed." Six continued, ignoring Rex's outburst. "So I'd figured you'd have gone down to see the Deactivation Module.."

"Rex _Junior_." The teen corrected.

There was a loud sigh from Doctor Holiday. Both heads turned in her direction, only to receive a partially annoyed look at Rex.

"I found you knocked out on the floor, Rex. You'd had gone out in the middle of the night, sleep-walking, I presume, and because of the machine's _attractive_ natures-"

Rex smirked. Six said the word, _"Attractive."_ Oh, he'd have to tell Noah _that_ one.

"-You'd gone and touched it in your unconscious state."

Rex's smile immediately vanished.

"Wait...Does that mean that -" The teen's expression turned to worry. Holiday grasped his shoulder in comfort.

"Rex...it looks like you've lost your powers for a few days.." Holiday explained, her tone a bit worried.

There was an awkward silence.

"These next days...are going to be the most boring days...in my life.....EVER" Rex complained, frowning.

Six frowned and headed out the door. Bobo came in as the agent left.

"How's da kid?"

Rex sat up, turning around to face the chimp. His face indicated that he was already bored out of his mind.

"Awake and powerless." The teen frowned and attempted to get out of bed.

"Ah - no, Rex." Holiday stood in his way, her arms crossed. "You aren't going _anywhere_. It's not every day that I get a cured EVO to talk to and perform tests on."

Rex thought of about forty different pickup lines in response to that, but instead focused on getting what he wanted: Freedom.

"I don't want to spend my day as a _lab rat_, Doctor Holiday." He lowered his eyebrows.

The doctor sighed and grabbed a few instruments from behind her.

"If you're so intent on that..let me take a few blood samples and I'll let you be on your way. You'll have to make multiple checkups in the next few days though." She snapped on some latex gloves and prepared a syringe. She rubbed alcohol on Rex's upper arm.

"Checkups? Psch. That's just doctor lingo for, _'Let's go on a **date**.'_."

She inserted the needle into the sterilized area on his arm.

"_No_, it's not." Holiday started extracting blood. Rex yawned.

Once she'd gotten her sample, Holiday walked over to a counter across the room and got out a few high-tech microscope slides.

The teen slid himself out of the bed and softly onto the floor. His eyes widened.

"Whoa..this is...odd..." He murmured.

Holiday turned around. "What is?"

"I..don't _feel_ anything.."

Holiday looked concerned and started to walk over to him. "What do you me-"

"No nanites..I don't feel their _presence_..not in the flooring or anything...it's really _weird_."

Holiday sighed, smiled, and headed back to her work. "That's what it's like for the rest of us, Rex. You're going to have to live with it."

Rex slipped on his jacket and shoes. He poked at the medical tape on his hand a bit before heading out the door.

"I'll be back later for our _date_." Smiling, he left.

Bobo caught up to him in the hall.

"What're your plans for today, chief?"

"Don't know. I guess I'll head out and around town."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I don't see what's wrong. _Normal_ people get to walk around. I'm _technically_ normal."

To demonstrate, Rex held up his good hand and clenched it in a fist. He concentrated. _Normally_, white-blue lines would run up his hand, even if his nanites _weren't_ responding correctly, but instead, nothing happened.

"You look constipated." Bobo snickered and kept walking.

"_Thanks._" Rex made a face and followed the chimp.

"So how're you plannin' to get outta here?"

"I heard there's an aviary downstairs. It leads to the street level, just like the Petting Zoo at the old base."

"Sounds good. Need cover?"

"You're a good friend, Bobo." Rex grinned. "I'll be back in a few hours." He gave him a mischievous smile as he ran down the hallway and turned to slide down the railing of the nearest stairway. Bobo headed back to Rex's room to go use the teen's hair-comb. He figured the hair under his arms needed a little _care_.

Rex sprinted across a hallway and yanked open the door to the aviary. It was a little rusty, but thankfully not locked. Inside the humid area, several tropical trees loomed over him, casting immense shadows over the entire room. There weren't any sounds of birds. The teen spotted the exit and pulled the large door open, stepping out into the alleyway. He slammed the door behind him and walked out into the street, taking in the sunshine from the setting sun. As usual, sounds of alarms erupted from the base, signifying that Rex had, once _again_, broken out.

Grinning, Rex ran down the street, ducking down several alleyways and weaving in and out through different roads, streets, and backyards. He knew Providence would be out after him as soon as they caught wind of his breakout. Since they couldn't track him by his nanite activity anymore, the teen knew he had an advantage.

Soon enough, he found himself along the edges of a cliffside overlooking a large cityscape, a forested area behind him. He caught his breath and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. Rex looked downward at the large skyscrapers, fancy cars, and marketplaces.

The sun finally set over the horizon, casting a crimson blanket over the darkening sky of blues and purple hues.

_So this is what it's like to be normal..._

There was a crack behind him as a twig or branch snapped under something's weight.

Rex stood up and whipped around, facing the woodland behind him. Nothing was visible, for the trees casted their shade down on whatever had moved inside.

_I'll bet it's Six..He has a knack for finding me..._

As nothing seemed to be moving, Rex turned around to face the city once again. The street-lamps were activating and glowing, and the neon signs of the different department stores and bars were giving off colorful light.

He blinked as realization set in. Something was _off_.

_Six wouldn't have alerted me of his presence...He may be have a habit of seeking me out before the others, but he would never crack a twig...he's more careful than that.._

"Who's _there_?" Rex swung around to face the ever-dark forest. He clenched his fists. He may not have powers right now, but if it's some thug, he's had enough fighting training to defend for himself.

There was movement as brush and bushes were displaced and moved. A female figure stumbled out of the forest and tripped, falling onto the ground. Rex squinted his eyes. He couldn't believe it. The black hair tipped with red, the maroon eyes, the dark red dress with a belt around the waist - Rex gasped and his eyes widened as he recognized the girl EVO he'd met from all of those weeks go..

**_"Circe?"

* * *

_

* * *

**

I'm really not a fan of Circe, but I know a lot of people are. I wonder what'll happen next...hmm?

Sorry about the short chappie. I'm sure I'll find a way to make up for it.

Please** review** and such! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

So - I searched for some Agent Six plushies on Ebay, and the only thing it yielded were some _spark plugs_.

Ebay search is so accurate. It's _amazing_.

**EwanLuvr4Ever - I'm glad I update quickly! I'll be sure to throw in some Six/Holiday stuff, because I support their relationship. ;) Thanks for the review!**

**NinjaSheik - I shall!**

**General Zargon - Gosh! You have such a knack for predicting my next chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Illyria Lives - You were never here. :'3 **

And extra-special thanks to **An** **Antique Heart**, **InvisibleBrunette**, **Lexer047**, **alienphantom**, and **june2021** for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Generator Rex, but I DO own a few comic books with Generator Rex ads on the back. But no, I don't own anyone in this story.

* * *

* * *

"Circe! What're you-?" Rex rushed over, extending a hand to help her up.

"Rex, we have to get _out_ of here! The Pack..they-!" She seemed frantic as she got up, looking worriedly back at the forest.

"Say no more, Circe. I'll get you out of here.."

Rex, gripping Circe's hand as if it were his lifeline, ran to the edge of the cliff and peered downward.

"We're going to have to jump and slide down the face of the cliff." The male teen frowned and looked back at the other for a response.

"You can't _fly_ us down?"

Rex's face turned sheepish.

"Er..Providence is studying me for the next 24 hours...I'm not allowed to use my powers until then." He lied.

Circe sighed.

"Just my luck. Let's go, then! We don't have very much time before they catch up!"

Rex nodded.

"Hold on, Circe. It's going to be a little_ bumpy_." He swooped Circe off of her feet, and for once in his life, Rex was thankful for Six's crazy training. He took a few steps backwards, and, with girl in arms, ran and leaped into the air.

Rex observed the steep base of the cliffside quickly approaching beneath them and braced his legs for impact.

_Maybe...this wasn't such a good idea..._

He narrowed his eyes and got ready to roughly hit the ground. Time seemed to slow as Rex's black shoes connected with the rocky face of the earth, his knees acting as suspensions to the shock. He skidded downwards, almost losing his balance and tripping on the uneven surface. Gathering energy, he leaped again, landing on slightly less-steep ground and sliding down the slope. Time slowly returned to normal as they hit street-level. Rex's legs felt all tingly.

He huffed a sigh of relief and placed Circe back on her feet. She wasn't as shaken as he was.

"That was _fun._" Rex commented, brushing off the base of his pants with his hands.

They both laughed a little.

Rex's face became serious again as he looked up the cliffside.

"You still aren't safe. We have to get you into the city." He held out his hand, of which she placed hers on top. They both ran off towards the city to escape impending doom.

* * *

Back at Providence, several search parties were off and looking for Rex. Agent Six had stayed behind on White Knight's orders.

Holiday was busy observing different nanites in different solutions, writing down her results. A door closed behind her, and she automatically knew by the lack of sound in the person's steps, that it was the green agent himself.

"Six.." Doctor Holiday turned around to face the agent, a worried expression on her face. "Without his powers, Rex is in danger."

Agent Six, who was leaning against the good doctor's worktable, had the same calm expression he always had.

"The Providence search agents have been deployed. Rex will be returned safely."

"What if they aren't _in time_? What if something _happens_? Six, I know _you'd_ be able to find him in a heartbeat. You always have."

There was a short silence. Six adjusted his glasses and frowned.

"You know very well of my position in this matter, Doctor Holiday. It is out of my control."

The doctor turned to one of her monitors which'd started beeping.

"There's EVO activity approaching the city..." She breathed, whirling around to give the green agent another glare.

"Six. Orders may be orders, but you **_have_** to help Rex. He could be in potential danger!"

Agent Six's frown deepened ever-so-slightly. Saying nothing, he got up and headed out the door.

The sound of clicking heels resonated, echoing slightly in the large room as Holiday caught up with Six, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.

She looked up at the agent, forgetting what she was going to say to him. Her mouth gaped open slightly as she stared into his face.

"...Thank you...for doing this..." Holiday gave him a hug, her head resting on his chest.

Six stepped backwards, for he wasn't one for human contact...at _all_. But seeing that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he placed an uncertain hand on her back, looking down at her.

"I'll find him, Doctor Holiday." He pledged.

"...Now can you _release_ me?"

* * *

"Rex..." Circe started. They stopped running. "Thank you...for helping me.."

"It's technically my job to protect you." Rex smiled.

There was a short silence which ended as soon as both of the teens remembered why they were running. Rex cleared his throat.

"We still have to keep moving." he turned, leading the two of them down a residential road, and minutes later, into the thick inner-city limits. The two of them caught their breath. Rex straightened up and looked around.

"Circe-" He turned towards her, "-we need to talk." His eyebrows lowered slightly.

"Not out here.." She pointed towards a nearby restaurant. "In there."

The two of them casually walked up to the entrance. On the door, the title of the eatery.

**_Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante_**

"I have _NO_ idea how to pronounce that." Rex looked confused, but opened the door, letting Circe enter first.

The restaurant was dark on the inside, lit dimly by low candle light. Rex looked around in awe, for he'd never been in a restaurant before, let alone a fancy one.

"May I seat the two of you?" A man in white with a black suit with coat-tails approached them, smiling. Rex looked over to Circe with a confused expression once more.

"U-uh...sure!" He paused. "Thank..you!" The waiter gave them a street-view window and they sat opposite eachother. Rex had his elbows on the table.

"So Circe...What happened to you since the last time we..met?" He wasn't one for starting awkward conversations.

"I was taken back to Abysus, and confronted by Van Kleiss. He said he'd give me another chance..but he lied..." She looked down at the table and fiddled with the silverware wrapped neatly in a pure white napkin.

"Then how..?"

"On The Pack's next mission, Van Kleiss ordered them to attack me, and I barely made it. But thanks to you, I have a chance to live." Circe looked up, a weak smile on her face.

Rex frowned and stood up, a determined look on his face.

"No, Circe. You _are_ going to live. I guarantee it. I'm taking you to Providence, because I know they can help you." He waited for her to get up, and she followed him out the door.

Once outside, they made their way up the different streets and alleyways. Neither said anything. Rex turned down a street and headed up a hill. Once it leveled out, he looked around. They were on a deserted street, and only one street lamp lit the entire way.

Circe stopped, her eyes wide.

"Rex!"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

There was the sound of glass breaking, and the street lamp blew out, throwing the entire street into darkness, lit only by the moonlight.

"They've found us!" Circe got into a fighting position, soon followed by Rex.

Two figures stepped out from a side-street in front of them. A large lizard EVO and a four-armed schoolgirl EVO blocked their path. Rex grabbed Circe's hand and started to run in the opposite direction, only to be blocked by a third figure. Biowulf.

Circe got ready to fight, her mouth morphing, and Rex just bunched up his fists, trying to get his nanites to cooperate.

The Pack surrounded them, and Circe closed her eyes.

"Rex..." She turned to face him. "I'm...sorry.."

"You're wh-" Circe inhaled, then with a short scream, knocked him backwards into Skalamander. Rex dodged a fist thrown by the lizard EVO, rolling off to the side and jumping to his feet.

_It was a trap?_

"Aren't you going to fight back, Rex?" Breach teased, tossing two portals at him, which circled around the teen. Through one portal came a large fist, which Rex blocked, but was kicked in the back by Breach's foot. Rex stumbled forward.

"Where're your precious powers now, kid?" The gurgling voice of Skalamander came next. The lizard whipped around, a large clawed hand flying at the teen. Rex barely dodged, bending backwards to get out of the attack's way. He swerved off to the side and leapt towards the large EVO, delivering a punch to the being's face.

He felt a cold clawed hand grab his ankle, yanking him backwards into the middle of the fight. The teen landed on his back, skidding a few inches.

_I- I can't win!_

Biowulf now loomed over him, the metal of his form glinting in the moonlight. The EVO drew his claws, slashing down at Rex, who dodged and quickly got to his feet. He whirled around just in time to see a large metallic foot collide with his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground again.

The world was blurry, but he managed to sit up. There was only one person left, and that person was standing a few feet away from him. Circe.

Rex held out his hands to protect himself, but she unleashed a sonic scream that knocked him out cold.

Skalamander bent over and picked up the fallen teen, slinging him over his shoulder. Breach opened a portal, the mutated trees of Abysus were seen on the other side. They entered, one by one.

* * *

The world spun a little as Rex opened his eyes. He was lying on his back, and the ruins of an old castle glared back at him from above. Browned, mutated branches and vines crept up the walls, and the entire room was in a dim light.

A dark figure approached the teen, a gold gauntlet glinting in the low illumination as well as a pair of grey-brown eyes that seemed to bore through one's soul.

Rex groaned, sitting up to get a better look at the figure, even though he already knew who it was. A calm voice rung out, echoing in the space of the area.

"I sent The Pack to your _precious_ Providence to cut the power...to set the captive EVOs free..." The teen blinked and narrowed his eyes, waiting for them to adjust better in the lighting.

"I knew Providence would retreat to their second abode, where I knew you would stumble upon the Deactivation Module, Rex."

The teen fought the urge to correct his captor on the device's _proper_ name.

"I knew you couldn't resist the machine's _charms_. I knew you'd touch it."

The figure elegantly circled around Rex, one hand behind their back, the other, gauntleted hand gesturing as they explained their plan.

"Powerless, we waited for you to break out and away, watching from afar. Circe was a valuable player in this plan...and she did a splendid job of acting as _bait_ and leading you into our_ trap_." The figure came into full view. A man with black hair, streaked with white came closer to Rex, looming over him.

"_Welcome_ to Abysus, Rex."

The teen scowled, baring his teeth a little.

_**"Van Kleiss..."**_ Rex growled, clenching his fists.

* * *

* * *

Eehhhh... Cliffy? Maybe... Just _maybe_.

Hey! Enjoy! This one took me forever to write properly! And it's hardly even written properly!

Please **review**! I love **reviews**! :'3


End file.
